Pipe couplings for reinforced plastic pipe have been made with an internal stop collar midway between the end faces. Provision has been made to allow for axial expansion of pipe by inserting at least one of the pipes into a coupling only as far as a line marked on the pipe. There is always the possibility that both pipes may be inserted farther than the line marks whereby both pipes may be in contact with the internal stop collar without allowance for expansion.